Kapitel 04 Schulleben
'Denn die Dinge, die wir erst lernen müssen, bevor wir sie tun, ernen wir beim Tun. ' 'Aristoteles ' Fargos Muldoon stand auf dem Balkon der an sein Arbeitszimmer angegliedert war. Er liebte es von dort aus den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten und dem letzen Treiben auf dem Gelände zuzusehen. Ein weiteres untrügliches Zeichen, das er allmählich alt wurde. Leugnen lies es sich nicht und durch seine viele Arbeit war es ihm ständig bewusst. Nun, es gab schlimmeres als in würde Alt zu werden. Das er sich überhaupt darüber Gedanken machte durfte er nicht Emilia sagen. Sie schallte ihn dann immer. Über die Jahre war sie immer eine echte Stütze gewesen, wenn es schwer wurde. Vor allem mit Meyer. Es war bedauerlich das sie jetzt erst einmal nicht hier war. Aber auch sie musste ihr zugeteilte Missionen annehmen. Die Vergabe der Aufträge unterlag dem Konzil. Nur bei äußergewöhnlichen Situationen oblag Muldoon die Mitsprache. Orkus Meldorn würde sie vertreten. Wenn es jemanden gab, der ähnlich gut in Planungen und Strukturierungen war wie Emilia so war es zweifellos Orkus. Auch wenn viele der Ansicht waren das er charakterlich nicht dafür geeignet schien. Natürlich gab es keinen wirklich bösen Crusader. Nur waren Orkus Ansichten nicht unbedingt mit denen der meisten Crusader zu decken. Auch seine Methoden waren für manche Fragwürdig. Aber seine Kompetenz und Fähigkeiten waren nicht anfechtbar. Falls es Probleme gab konnte Muldoon sich auch noch selbst darum kümmern. Was er allerdings nicht hoffte. Im Moment schien jedes Wesen in der Galaxie ein Problem zu haben um das sich die Crusader kümmern mussten und der Tempelkomplex war leerer als er es wohl jemals war. Nur eine Handvoll Meister und Novizen waren hier geblieben und natürlich die Schüler. Natürlich bedeutete das nichts. Der Crusader Tempel war wohl das sicherste Gebiet der Erde und wer würde schon versuchen hier einen Angriff oder sonst etwas zu wagen. Nein Muldoon sorgte sich vielmehr um die Probleme die momentan auf der Erde herrschten. Die wachsenden Unruhen und die Gewalt gegen die Extraterresten nahm gefährlich zu. Meyer sah das zwar alles gelassen und meinte das eine erhöhte Polizei Präsenz das Problem lösen würde, aber Muldoon glaubte nicht daran. Die Mobilmachung der KEE war spürbar. Schritt eins war die Eingrenzung der Extraterresten in sondierte Gebiete und jetzt die Übergriffe, da blieb noch ein Schritt bis zum entgültigen Ausrufen des Kriegsrechts. Und das war, so wusste Muldoon, etwas worauf Meyer sich verstand. Aber würde er einen Krieg riskieren? Da war es wahrscheinlicher das er alle Extraterresten von der Erde verwies. Das hätte wiederum weitreichende Konsequenzen. Wie zum Beispiel sollte man das der Interplanetaren Allianz erklären? Vor allem was würde dann passieren? Muldoon wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Es war auch nur eine Frage der Zeit bis das ganze eine Angelegenheit der Crusader werden würde. Sollte es zum Äußersten kommen würden die Crusader sich vor die Opfer, also die Extraterresten stellen. Und das wiederrum könnte zu einem Bruch mit der Regierung führen, was definitiv das schlimmste Szenario werden würde. Langsam ging er wieder in sein Büro und schloss die Tür zum Balkon. Es wurde jetzt auch langsam Zeit für ihn sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Er war schon seit dem frühen Morgen auf und Ruhe konnte er jetzt brauchen. "Licht aus”, sagte er und der Compute der für die Steuerung des Büros zuständig war dämmt das Licht langsam herunter, bis es schließlich ganz verlosch. Muldoon trat durch die Tür in den Flur hinaus. Langsam und mit einem leisen zischen schloss die Tür sich wieder. Mit ein paar Eingaben über die Tastatur an der Tür aktivierte er die Sicherheitssperre. Jetzt war erst einmal alles Wichtige gesichert und er musste sich nicht mehr sorgen. Bis morgen früh. Die Übungshalle sah immer noch so aus wie früher. So wie alles, das hatte Marvin schon festgestellt. Eigentlich wäre er an der Übungshalle vorbei gegangen, doch dann hörte er von drinnen Geräusche die auf Training schließen ließen. Marvin kannte den jungen Mann nicht der mit dem Übungsroboter trainierte. Er war etwa Anfang zwanzig und schien zu wissen was er da tat. Flüssige Bewegungen und genau geplante Mannöver. Der junge Mann war wirklich gut. Natürlich war seine Technik nicht so ausgebaut wie die von Marvin aber seine Übergänge und Bewegungen ließen wirklich auf ein Talent schließen. "Er ist gut nicht wahr?” Marvin bemerkte das Min plötzlich neben ihm stand. Er hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt. "Wer ist er”, frage Marvin und sah der Übung weiter zu. "Nathan Blaidge”, sagte Min. “Er ist dieses Jahr Meister geworden. Er war letztes Jahr Gewinner des Schwerkampf Tourniers der Novizen.” “Das sieht man. Er ist gut.” “Ja und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe ihn ausgebildet.” “Warum sollte ich das nicht glauben”, fragte Marvin mit einem schiefen lächeln. “Ich habe immer gesagt das du gut bist. Zwar nicht so gut wie ich aber gut.” “Vielen Dank Meister Hart”, schnaubte Min. "Jetzt sei doch nicht so”, sagte Marvin und stupste Min den Ellenbogen in die Seite. "Meisterin Tiros”, sagte Nathan der zu den Beiden herüberkam. “Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, das Sie hier sind.” “Das war mir klar”, sagte Min freundlich spöttisch. “Wenn du trainierst bist du immer voll konzentriert. Übrigens habe ich dir gesagt das du mich Min nennen kannst. Du bist jetzt auch ein Meister und da ist das in Ordnung.” “Es ist schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen”, erklärte Nathan und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Vor allem weil Meisterin Cinderdrake die meisten anderen Meister auch nicht duzt.” “Es ist sicher von Vorteil das Meiste zu befolgen das Meisterin Cinderdrake sagt”, entgegnete Marvin. “Allerdings nicht ihre Eigenarten.” “Also Nathan, darf ich dir einen guten Freund und ebenfalls Meister unseres Ordens vorstellen: Marvin Hart. Marvin, mein ehemaliger Schüler und jetzt Meister im Orden Nathan Blaidge.” “Hallo freut mich”, sagte Marin und klopfte Nathan auf die Schulter. “Sehr beeindruckend, ich meine deine Übungen.” “D.. danke”, sagte Nathan etwas verlegen. "Nathan ist ein großer Fan von dir”, sagte Min um dem jungen Mann ein wenig beizustehen. "Ein Fan”, sagte Marvin verblüfft. "Nun ja”, erklärte Nathan. “Ich war eigentlich am Anfang kein wirklich guter Schüler. Meine Eingangsnoten waren grade noch ausreichend, aber hier habe ich einiges über Sie gehört Meister Hart. Sie sind der jüngste Crussader der je Meister wurde und das hat mich irgendwie beeindruckt.” “Ja, er hat wie du bis zur Erschöpfung trainiert und gelernt und plötzlich war er einer der besten Schüler und so gar Abschlussbester. Er war nur etwa ein Jahr Novize und ist dann zum Meister ernannt worden.” “Beeindruckend”, nickte Marvin. “Ich meine wenn man hört das jemand sich so ins Zeug legt. Ehrlich.” “Ich danke Ihnen Meister Hart.” “Du kannst mich ruhig Marvin nennen. Wie schon gesagt wir sind alle Meister.” “Danke Meis... Marvin.” “Da du grade hier bist”, sagte Min an Marvin gewandt. “Wie sieht es aus. Wollen wir heute Abend mit Duke zusammen essen gehen?” “Gerne. Möchtest du uns Gesellschaft leisten Nathan?” “Wie ich?” “Natürlich. Also willst du?” “Gerne.” “Schön, also treffen wir uns alle um acht Uhr am Hangar”, sagte Min. "Dann werde ich mich jetzt mal aufmachen”, sagte Nathan. “Ich habe noch was zu erledigen.” Mit einem nicken verabschiedete er sich von Min und Marvin und ging in Richtung des Tempelkomplexes davon. "Anscheinend hast du dich doch sehr verändert”, lächelte Min. “Seit wann lädst du denn jemanden ein mit uns was zu unternehmen?” “Er ist doch nett. Außerdem was spricht dagegen wenn ich wissen möchte wie gut jemand ist den du Ausgebildet hast.” “Ach so, du willst dich mit ihm messen.” “Bei dem nächsten Tournier der Meister bestimmt”, erklärte Marvin. “Allerdings scheint er mir wirklich sehr nett zu sein. Es ist also nicht falsch sich mit ihm anzufreunden.” “Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du auf der einen Seite so geblieben bist wie damals aber auf der anderen Seite so anders geworden bist. Sehr überraschend.” “Ich habe gelernt das es niemanden nutzt verbohrt zu sein.” “Oder sich selbst überschätzend.” “Wann habe ich mich den je selbst überschätzt”, fragte Marvin überrascht. "Leider nie”, entgegnete Min. “Leider nie.” "Deshalb dachte ich daran das du mich ein wenig unterstützt und ein Auge auf alles hast”, sagte Orkus Meldorn während er ein Message Display auf seinem Schreibtisch ordnete. Der Mann der ihm gegenüber saß war wesentlich Jünger als er selbst. Seine Haare waren glatt nach hinten gekämmt und seine Koteletten fuhren in einer feinen Lienie bis zu seinem Kinn wo sie mit einem schmallen Kinnbart verscholzen. "Du machst mich zum stellvertretenden Schulmeister? Wie großzügig.” “Natürlich nicht offiziell, Desothes, das würde Emilia Cinderdrake sicher nicht akzeptieren, zumal ich sie nur vertretet aber ich kann dich dazu berechtigen ein Auge auf die Schuler zu werfen.” “Ach ja”, seufzte Desothes Gartget und wippte mit dem Stuhl. “Warum interessieren dich die neuen Schüler so?” “Dieses Jahr sind zwei dabei die ein recht hohes Niveau für Anfänger haben”, erklärte Meldorn ruhig. “Sagen wir einfach ich habe Interesse an den Mitteln die der Schule zur Verfügung stehen.” “Schulmittel, hm.” “Keinen Grund für Eifersucht”, sagte Meldorn. “Du bist immer noch meine Nummer Eins. Allerdings kann es nicht schaden sich ein paar Schüler warm zuhalten. Denk dran, diese Schüler sind die Stimmen von morgen.” “Du investierst deine Zeit ein wenig zu spät”, grinste Gartget. “Bis diese Schüler etwas zu sagen haben, sind du und Muldoon längst im Ruhestand.” “Es beruhigt mich das du so an meinem Altenteil bedacht bist.” “Ich meine ja nur, das du lieber bei meiner Generation damit hättest anfangen sollen. Bedenke nur du hättest Duke Vorn oder Min Tiros auf deiner Seite. Die Beiden haben ihren Weg gemacht und sind jetzt schon Mitglied im Konzil und immerhin Anwärter.” “Oder Marvin Hart”, fügte Meldorn hinzu und sah wie Desothes Gesicht leicht verstimmt wirkte. "Oder Marvin Hart, obwohl der ja nicht grade zu den verlässlichsten Personen zählt.” “Es verwundert mich das du immer noch einen Groll gegen ihn hegst weil er dich damals im Schwertturnier geschlagen hat.” “Er hatte einfach nur mehr glück”, gab Desothes zurück und schob angriffslustig das Kinn vor. "Wie dem auch sei, ich habe gehört Emilia möchte ihn als Schwertkampfmeister für die Schüler haben.” "Wenn ihn jemand findet und er überhaupt zurückkommt.” “Er ist schon hier”, sagte Meldorn und legte die Displays auf den Tisch. “Wusstest du das etwa noch nicht?” “Nein und ich hätte auch darauf verzichten können es zu wissen.” “Schön, aber ich erwarte, da ihr Beide euch früher oder später über den Weg laufen werdet, das es zu keinen Schwierigkeiten kommen wird. Ich sehe das hier als eine Bewehrungsprobe für meine Fähigkeiten die Leitung über die Schüler zu übernehmen.” “Was hat das mit mir und Hart zu tun?” “Was wäre ich für ein Leiter wenn sich die mir unterstellten Lehrer auf dem Gelände herumschlagen würden”, sagte Meldorn ernst und kniff die Augen zusammen. “Ich werde solche Mätzchen nicht dulden, hast du mich verstanden?” “Mhm”, grunzte Desothes. "Ich fragte ob du mich verstanden hast”, fragte Meldorn mit erhobener Stimmer bedrohlichem Unterton. "J.. ja Meister”, antwortet Desothes so schnell das er selbst überrascht schien Meldorn seit Jahren wieder mit Meister anzusprechen. "Gut”, nickte Meldorn. “Es wäre äußerst bedauerlich wenn ich dich bestrafen müsste.” “Das wird nicht nötig sein”, entgegnete Desothes ein wenig steif. "Natürlich spricht nichts dagegen das du dich mit Marvin Hart bei dem Schwertturnier der Meister auseinander setzt. Im Gegenteil es wäre, so denke ich, sogar äußerst hilfreich wenn du gegen ihn antrittst. Das könnte dafür sorgen das du den Fortgeschrittenen Schwertkunst Kurs leiten kannst.” “Was soll uns das nutzen? Ich meine, sicherlich weiß ich das ich gut geeignet dafür bin aber ich sehe keinen nutzen.” “Mein lieber Desothes so sehr ich dich und deine Fähigkeiten auch schätze aber du solltest dich beim denken auf das Wesentliche beschränken. Es ist ganz simpel. Fargos Muldoon har Marvin Hart nach dem klassischen Schwertkampf Stielen ausgebildet. Das wird er sicherlich auch tun, was heißt das die neuen Schüler diese Stiele lernen und das geht dann immer so weiter. Wie ich dir schon mal sagte strebe ich aber eine Modernisierung des Tempels und seiner Regeln und Methoden an. Da wäre es nicht von Vorteil wenn es alles wieder rückwärts läuft.” “Darum geht es dir? Ich habe nie verstanden warum es dir so um diese moderne und vergangenheits Geschichte geht.” "Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt. Die Vergangenheit stirbt irgendwann aus und niemand wird sich je an sie erinnern. Doch die Dinge die wir in der Zukunft erschaffen und auf denen wir aufbauen können, diese Dinge sind es, die bestehen werden und auf die wir aufbauen müssen.” “Für mich ist das nur Prosa.” “Jedenfalls ist es das auf das wir hinarbeiten.” “Unter anderem?” “Unter anderem!” “Dann müssen wir das wohl tun”, sagte Desothes und lehnte sich nach vorne. “Und was schwebt dir sonst noch so vor?” “Einiges”, entgegnete Meldorn und sah durch das Fenster auf den Hof hinaus auf dem ein geschäftiges Treiben vor sich ging. "Da sind wir ja grade mal noch ohne Ärger davon gekommen”, sagte Eric und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "So wild war es auch nicht”, entgegnete Kyle und streckte sich. “Ja dank Meister Blaidge.” Kyle wollte antworten, wurde aber von hinten Angerempelt und kam ins stolpern, fing sich allerdings wieder. “Entschuldigung”, sagte eine Mädchenstimme und als Kyle sich umdrehte erkannte er das Mädchen das ihm schon bei der Führung am Abend aufgefallen war. “Keine Ursache”, sagte Kyle und zwinkerte so oft das er fast gar nichts mehr erkennen konnte. “Bis dann”, sagte sie schließlich und ging mit einem anderen Mädchen weiter. Kyle starrte ihr noch einen Augenblick hinter ihr her. “Hallo hörst du mir eigentlich zu”, fragte Eric. "Ja natürlich”, entgegnete Kyle leicht verwirrt. “Ich wette du weißt noch nicht mal wie sie heißt”, entgegnete Eric etwas amüsiert und stieß Irvin mit dem Ellenbogen leicht in die Schulter. “Na ja, nein eigentlich nicht.” “Warum hast du sie nicht gefragt?” “Ich weiß nicht, es war kein guter Zeitpunkt.” “Kein guter Zeitpunkt”, fragte Eric und runzelte die Stirn. “Wenn du mich fragst hat sie nur darauf gewartet.” “Wir werden uns bestimmt noch mal wieder sehen. Die Schule ist nicht so groß.” “Ich könnte dir jetzt sagen wie groß das Tempelgelände ist, aber ich lasse es lieber”, räusperte Eric sich. “Ja ja ja”, entgegnete Kyle. “Wo müssen wir jetzt hin?” “Schwertkampfunterricht”, sagte Irwin. “Stimmt. In zehn Minuten.” “Na dann gehen wir lieber mal”, sagte Kyle. “Sonst kommen wir wieder zu spät.” Das Übungsfeld war eigentlich für die Schwerttofuniere konzipiert worden. Ein 15 Meter langes und 15 Meter breites Feld, auf einer Erhöhung etwa einen Meter über den Boden gebaut. Allerdings wurde dieses Feld außerhalb der Tourniere auch zum Üben und zum Unterricht genutzt. Als die Schüler sich um das Übungsfeld versammelte war Marvin Hart grade dabei den Übungsroboter zu programmieren. Der Roboter war eine sehr dünne Nachahmung eines menschlichen Körpers, wirkte allerdings mehr wie ein Strichmädchen mit einem Kopf der einer Teekanne ohne Henkel und Ausguss glich. In der rechten Hand des Roboters war ein Übungsschwert befestigt. Es war aus Bambus. Für Anfänger und Schüler. Fortgeschrittene und Novizen trainierten mit Holzschwertern. Der Großteil der Meister tat das ebenfalls. Einige wenige, so wie Marvin selbst trainierten mit echten Schwertern, allerdings nie Gegeneinander. Warum wussten die meisten selbst nicht. Manche brauchten eine echte Herausforderung und andere wollten sich selbst etwas beweisen. Marvin tat es weil er unter möglichst realen Bedingungen seine Fähigkeiten trainieren wollte. Das sagte er jedoch niemanden und es fragte auch niemand. Jeder trainierte so wie er wollte. "Ist das der Lehrer”, fragte Eric als sein Blick auf den Mann fiel der an dem Roboter auf dem Kampffeld herumhantierte. "Könnte auch der Hausmeister sein”, entgegnete Kyle. “Hausmeister also so was”, sagte ein Junge neben ihm. Er hatte schwarze Haare die ihm glatt in den Nacken fielen und sehr helle grüne Augen. “Ihr scheint ja nicht viel Ahnung zu haben. Das ist Meister Marvin Hart einer der bekanntesten Crusader des Ordens.” “Von dem habe ich schon gehört”, sagte Kyle plötzlich ohne näher auf den anderen einzugehen. "Er ist fast sofort nach seiner Schulausbildung zum Meister geworden. Außerdem soll er einer der besten Schwertkämpfer des Ordens sein.” “Der Marvin Hart? Ist der nicht ausgetreten”, fragte Eric und sah Irvin fragend an der die Schultern zuckte “Man hat ihn zurück geholt um bei der Ausbildung zu helfen”, erwiderte der Junge ein Spur eingebildet. “Ihr wisst wirklich nicht bescheid über das was hier passiert.” “Woher auch”, erwiderte Kyle. “Hier gibt’s ja auch keine Crusader News Nachrichten Sendung.” Die anderen Schüler um sie herum kicherten. "Wie Geistreich”, sagte der Junge und musterte Kyle. “Du scheinst mir jemand zu sein der das hier nicht allzu ernst nimmt.” “Ernst nehmen? Das ist nur so was wie eine Schule was soll man daran ernst nehmen.” “Wie ich es mir dachte du hast keine Ahnung was ein Crusader eigentlich tut, wofür sie da sind.” “Und wenn schon. Bist du besser nur weil du ein paar Namen oder Daten oder so weißt? Ich glaube nicht das dich das besser macht als mich.” Mittlerweile hatten sich die Meisten der Schüler um sie versammelt und sahen interessiert zu. "Du bist ja ziemlich von dir überzeugt. Wie heißt du?” “Kyle Nate.” “Nate? Etwa wie der Großmeister Nate?” “Mein Urgroßvater.” “Wirklich merkwürdig das du dann nicht besser bescheid weißt.” “Und wie ist dein Name?” “Moongrave, Quentin Moongrave.” “Die Moongraves”, fragte Eric leicht ehrfürchtig. “Ja, die Moongraves. Meine Familie ist seit der Gründung des Ordens der Crusader immer Mitglied der Besten des Ordens gewesen. In jeder Generation. Wir Moongraves werden schon als Crusader geboren.” “Ach so dann ist ja klar das du dich hier so gut auskennst”, sagte Kyle lächelnd. “Ich dachte schon du wärest irgend so ein Ultra Fan.” Die Schüler fingen wieder an leise zu kichern. "Du bist gar nicht so schlecht”, nickte Moongrave und wandte sich dann ab. “Fertig”, sagte Marvin Hart und klatschte in die Hände. “Äh hallo Schüler, ich bin Meister Hart und ich werde euch in der Schwertkunst für Anfänger unterrichten.” “Was ist mit denjenigen die schon Erfahrung im Schwertkampf haben”, fragte Quentin Moongrave. “Dazu wollte ich grade kommen”, sagte Marvin Hart. “Eigentlich obliegt der Unterricht Meisterin Cinderdrake. Ich vertrete sie solange bis sie wieder da ist. Genaugenommen beginnt der Kurs für die fortgeschrittenen Kämpfer erst nächstes Jahr. Allerdings bin ich der Meinung es könnte nicht schaden jetzt schon zu sehen ob nicht einige von euch vielleicht schon von vorneherein in einen solchen Kurs kommen. Es wäre ja schade wenn jemand sein Talent hier verschwendet.” Die Schüler sahen ich mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Neugier an "Also, gibt es jemanden der meint er hätte schon Erfahrung im Umgang mit dem Schwert?” “Ich”, sagte Quentin Moongrave und trat selbstbewusst einen Schritt vor.” “Wie ist dein Name?” “Quentin Moongrave, Meister Hart.” “Ah ja, du warst der Zweitbeste in der Schwertprüfung ist das richtig?” “Ja Meister Hart.” “Hm, was ist mit dem besten Prüfling”, fragte Marvin und sah sich um.” “Das bin ich Meister”, sagte Kyle und meldete sich. “Kyle Nate, nicht wahr? Scheint als steckt noch so einiges vom Können deines Urgroßvaters in dir. Willst du es nicht auch probieren?” “Warum nicht”, sagte Kyle und stellte sich neben Moongrave, der ihn musterte. “Hi, sagte Kyle und lächelte schief. “Da bin ich wieder.” “Meister ich möchte auch gerne.” Das Mädchen das Kyle schon gestern aufgefallen war und vorhin mit ihm zusammen gestoßen war, trat hervor. "Dein Name?” “Aileen Takano.” "Sieh an", dachte sich Marvin, "Muldoons Enkelin. Hier zeichnete sich eindeutig so etwas wie Generations- Folge ab. Vielleicht konnte er das brechen." "Gut, dann stell dich zu den beiden Anderen.” Aileen stellte sich neben Kyle und lächelte ihm kurz zu. “Gut, wie wäre es mit dir”, fragte Marvin und nickte jemanden zu der etwas abseits von den anderen stand. Als Kyle sich umdrehte erkannte er Jack der mit verschränkten Armen da stand und alles etwas gelangweilt beobachtete. “Ich glaube nicht”, entgegnete er ruhig. “Ach komm schon”, lächelte Marvin. “So schlecht kannst du doch nicht sein, oder?” “Er hatte das schlechteste Ergebnis in der Prüfung”, sagte Moongrave. “Mit dem sollten wir nicht unsere Zeit verschwenden.” “Das schlechteste Ergebnis”, fragte Marvin mit gespielten erstaunen. Natürlich kannte er alle Ergebnisse der Schüler. “Hat doch das Vetternwirtschafts- Bürschen schon gesagt”, erwiderte Jack ruhig. “Meinst du mich du Niemand”, fragte Moongrave ärgerlich. Jack antwortet nicht sah Moongrave aber abschätzend an. “Wie heißt du”, fragte Marvin. “Jack Raynor.” “Dann komm Jack, ich denke du hattest nur einen schlechten Tag. Versuchs doch noch mal.” Jack zuckte mit den Schultern und ging nach vorne zum Übungsring. “Niemand”, zischte Moongrave ihm zu als er ein wenig zu dicht an ihm vorbei ging. “Hier”, sagte Marvin und reichte Jack eines der Holzschwerter. Jack nahm es und stellte sich dem Roboter gegenüber, allerdings ohne eine wirkliche Haltung. Er lies das Schwert leicht nach unten geneigt mit dem Ende auf dem Boden aufliegen und stand ohne die geringste Körperspannung da. “So wird das nichts” rief Moongrave. “Du musst schon eine Kampfhaltung annehmen. Kein wunder das du so mies bist.” Marvin sparte sich ein Kommentar und aktivierte den Roboter über eine Kontrollbedienung. Die Maschine richtete sich auf und nahm die vorher einprogrammierte Angriffshaltung ein, das Schwert seitlich neben dem Körper erhoben ging er auf Jack zu und vollführte einen kräftigen Schlag gegen Jacks Schulter, der allerdings auf das plötzlich erhobene Schwer stieß. Nun schlug Jack seinerseits zu wobei das Holzschwert des Roboters zerbarst und Jack seinen Gegner mit der Spitze am Kopf traf. Wie programmiert, erstarte der Roboter in seiner Bewegung. “Sehr gut”, sagte Marvin und lächelte Jack zu. Der sprang nur von der Plattform und warf das Schwert Quentin Moongrave zu. “Machs besser”, sagte er gleichgültig im vorbeigehen. Moongrave sah ihm ärgerlich nach und kletterte dann auf das Trainingsfeld. Der Roboter hatte mittlerweile seine Ausgangstellung wieder eingenommen und war von Marvin mit einem neuen Schwert ausgestattet worden. “Bereit”, fragte Marvin. “Ja Meister Hart”, sagte Quentin und nahm eine ähnliche Haltung wie der Roboter an. Marvin aktivierte das Angriffsprotokoll des Roboters und wie schon zuvor näherte er sich. Quentin wich der ersten Attacke aus und parierte einen Seitwärtshieb aus der Bewegung. Anders als Jack gelang es ihm jedoch nicht den Hieb aufzuhalten. Er konnte ihn legendlich abfälschen so das er über seinen Kopf hinweg ging. Gleichzeitig drehte er sich und ließ das Schwert über den Brustkorb des Roboters gleiten. Wie auch zuvor blieb der Roboter augenblicklich stehen. “Das war auch sehr gut”, sagte Marvin. Quentin hatte natürlich einiges an Können von Haus aus mitbekommen. Wie schon gesagt waren die Moongraves seit der Gründung des Ordens der Crusader immer im Tempel vertreten gewesen. Mindestens ein Moongrave war in den höheren Meister Rängen gewesen. Das der Junge ein großes Ego besaß war daher nicht verwunderlich. Der Name Moongrave vermochte so einiges zu erreichen. “Ich bin die Nächste”, sagte Aileen und war schon auf der Plattform bevor Moongrave herunter war. Er sah sie leicht spöttisch an und mit einem Hauch von Überlegenheit gab er ihr das Schwert. Aileen steckte sich das Schwert unter den Arm und zog eine blaue Schleife hervor mit der sie ihre langen, braunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz band. “Ich bin soweit Meister”, sagte sie und begab sich in Stellung. "Taoro Ha Mide", dachte sich Marvin. Das bedeutete: Lächeln der Seele. Es war die bevorzugte Technik von Fargos Muldoon. Eine alte Technik die es noch verdiente Technik genant zu werden. Taoro Ha Mide baute darauf auf den Gegner in Bewegung zu halten, ihn zu umrunden und auf Attacken zu kontern bis man eine Lücke fand. Der Roboter stampfte auf sie zu aber Aileen wich in einem Bogen grazil zur Seite aus und umkreiste den Roboter. Als würde sie tanzen, wich sie dem Schwert aus und parierte hier und da. Technisch hatte sie schon eine Menge drauf, doch sie war noch nicht so schnell wie es ein Anwender des Taoro Ha Mide sein sollte. Aber sie war noch jung und sie hatte potenzial. Da erwischte sie den Roboter auch schon. Während er zu einem weiteren Schlag ansetzte stieß sie zu. Mit der Spitze direkt in der Mitte der dünnen Brustplatine. “Ausgezeichnet”, lobte Marvin. “Technisch sehr weit fortgeschritten.” “Mein Großvater hat mir einiges beigebracht”, sagte Aileen und löste das Haarband. “Das sehe ich”, nickte Marvin. “Dein Stil ist noch ausbaufähig, aber es würde sich lohnen.” Aileen lächelte und nickte Marvin zu. "Dann bin ich jetzt wohl dran”, sagte Kyle und nahm das Schwert von Aileen entgegen. Kyle sah sich den Roboter kurz an und wuschelte dann nachdenklich mit der Hand in den Haaren. “Alles in Ordnung”, fragte Marvin. “Ja, ist alles klar Meister”, sagte Kyle und sah zu Aileen hinüber die am Rand des Rings stand. “Wir können anfangen.” Kyle nahm eine Haltung ähnlich wie die von Quentin ein, jedoch nicht ganz so professionell. "Los geht’s”, sagte Marvin und der Roboter begann sich zu regen. Noch bevor er zwei Schritte gemacht hatte war Kyle losgespurtet und hatte dem Angreifer das Schwert aus der metallenen Hand geschlagen und ihm mit der Spitze seines Schwertes direkt dort getroffen wo bei einem Menschen die Stelle zwischen den Augen war. Marvin war fast so beeindruckt das er vergaß etwas zu sagen. Angriff, so sagte man war ja die beste Verteidigung. Der Junge war verdammt schnell und er hatte zudem noch zwei punktgenaue Treffer gelandet. “Ja, jetzt verstehe ich warum du als Bester abgeschnitten hast”, sagte Marvin, aber er wollte auch wissen ob Kyle sein eigenes Handeln auch begriff. “Warum hast du einen Angriff gestartet?” “Na ja, mir ist aufgefallen, das der Roboter drei Schritte geht bevor er angreift. Daher dachte ich, das wenn ich ihn schnell genug erwische, er gar nicht dazu kommt. Marvin nickte. Der Junge hatte den Roboter und sein Programm durchschaut. Eigentlich keine große Sache aber bis jetzt hatte das noch keiner gemacht. “Das war sehr gut und meiner Meinung nach würde es sich bei solchen Talenten wirklich lohnen eine fortgeschrittenen Gruppe einzuführen.”, sagte Marvin. “Allerdings muss ich das erst noch mit Meisterin Cinderdrake absprechen.” “Was wird dann aus den Anderen”, wollte ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren wissen. “Die werden den ganz normalen Unterricht besuchen und wenn sie diesen abgeschlossen haben werden sie ebenfalls den Fortgeschrittenen Kurs besuchen.” Die Schüler sahen zu den anderen hinüber die etwas abseits standen. Einige würde das sicher anspornen. "So dann wollen wir mal sehen wie es mit euch anderen steht”, sagte Marvin schließlich. “Stellt euch bitte alle in einer Reihe auf.” Mit leichtem murmeln reihten sich die anderen ein und bildeten eine Schlange. Einer nach dem anderen stellten sich die Schüler dem Übungsroboter. Jeder machte seine Sache gut, natürlich nicht so gut wie ihre vier Mitschüler aber trotzdem recht gut. Jetzt war nur noch ein Junge übrig, er war sehr klein und schmächtig und hatte weiße Haare. Er sah nicht grade zuversichtlich aus. “Na los”, sagte Marvin aufmunternd. “Das machst du schon.” Der Junge sah ihn unsicher an und stellte sich dann gegenüber dem Roboter auf. Als der Schlag kam riss der Junge das Schwert hoch und kniff die Augen zu. Der Hieb schlug ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und beförderte es außerhalb des Ringes, während der Junge das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten auf den Rücken fiel. “Macht nichts”, sagte Marvin als er dem Jungen aufhalf. “So was passiert wenn man aufgeregt ist.” “En.. Entschuldigung stammelte der Junge.” “Möchtest du es noch einmal versuchen?” “Lieber nicht”, sagte der Junge und blickte verstohlen auf den Boden. “Gut”, sagte Marvin freundlich und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. “Dann kannst du jetzt gehen.” “Scheint als wäre doch wer schlechter als du”, sagte Moongrave zu Jack. Kyle machte sich bereit das Jack sich auf Moongrave stürzen würde doch dieser schenkte ihm nicht mal Aufmerksamkeit. Moongrave zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu wie Irvin sich von dem Übungsring schleppte und sich mit gesengten Blick neben Eric stellte. Der Junge konnte einem leid tun. Er hatte schon an sich kein wirklich großes Selbstvertrauen aber das hier war wirklich daneben gegangen. Meister Hart war wirklich gut und versuchte nicht ihn gleich wieder auf den Roboter anzusetzen. Das hatte nichts mit Selbstvertrauen zu tun. Irvin war einfach noch nicht soweit. Aber das würde noch werden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er zu dem Mädchen, Aileen, hinüber. Sie war nicht viel kleiner als er und hatte ein sehr feines Gesicht. Tiefblaue Augen und einen kleinen Schmollmund. Sie sah ebenfalls zur Seite und lächelte. Kyle räusperte sich und sah wieder nach vorne. Er hätte ihr schrecklich gerne etwas nettes gesagt aber ihm fiel nichts ein. “ Gut”, sagte Meister Hart und wandte sich an die Schüler. “Das soll für heute reichen. Ihr könnt euch jetzt etwas frisch machen und dann zu eurem nächsten Unterricht gehen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Auf wiedersehen.” “Auf wiedersehen Meister Hart”, sagten die Schüler im Chor. “Du bist nicht schlecht”, sagte Aileen zu Kyle als sie an ihm vorbeiging und sich einer Gruppe Mädchen anschloss die sich auf den Weg zu den Unterkünften machte. “Äh ja danke”, entgegnete Kyle viel zu spät. “Du bist ja echt gut”, sagte Eric der mit Irvin zu ihm hinüber gekommen war. “Hab fast gar nichts gesehen.” “Ach das war halb so wild”, entgegnete Kyle. “ Wenn ich so gut wäre, na ja.” “Du warst doch gar nicht so schlecht.” “Aber auch nicht gut.” “Stimmt.” “Vielen dank”, sagte Eric und zog eine Grimasse. "Allerdings hat Jack mich überrascht”, sagte Kyle schließlich. “Hätte nicht gedacht das er so gut ist.” “Fragt sich nur warum er bei dem Test so schlecht war?” “Vielleicht hatte er keine Lust.” “Keine Lust”, fragte Eric skeptisch. “Na ja, du hast doch erlebt wie er sich aufführt, oder?” “Nein, wie denn”, fragte jemand. Eric war sich sofort klar das es ärger geben würde. Jack lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an einem Baum und sah fragend zu Kyle hinüber. “Sag jetzt bitte nichts falsches”, flüsterte Eric während Irvin sich hinter ihn stellte. “Du warst echt gut”, sagte Kyle. “Lust auf ein kleines Match? Du gegen mich?” Eric vergrub sein Gesicht in der Hand. Kyle schaffte es echt die schlimmste Vermutung noch schlimmer zu machen. Irvin murmelte etwas hinter Erics Rücken. “Moment”, sagte er schließlich. “Duelle sind Verboten. So etwas kann mit einem Verweis von der Schule bestrafft werden.” “Na komm schon”, sagte Kyle und ignorierte Erics Einwand völlig. "Wenn du gewinnst dann gehe ich dir auch nicht mehr auf die Nerven.” “Wenn du verlierst verlässt du den Orden”, sagte Jack ungerührt. Ein Glück. Innerlich atmete Eric auf. Darauf würde Kyle sich nicht einlassen. “Gut, aber wenn ich gewinne hängst du mit uns ab.” Jack musterte Kyle einen Augenblick und nickte dann. “In Ordnung.” “Gut, dann treffen wir uns hier wenn die Anderen beim Abendessen sind.” Jack nickte knapp und ging dann davon. “Bist du eigentlich noch zu retten”, platzte Eric heraus als er außer sicht war. “Wenn die euch erwischen fliegt ihr Beide von der Schule. Was soll das?” “Na dann dürfen wir uns halt nicht erwischen lassen.” “Du nimmst das nicht ernst.” “Doch, hör mal ich erwarte nicht das ihr da mit macht. Es ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Jack.” “Ich fürchte das uns das aber nicht davor schützt mit involviert zu werden.” “Invol was?” “Mit hineingezogen zu werden.” “Sag das doch gleich”, grinste Kyle und schubste Eric weiter. “Außerdem was soll das so plötzlich?” “Was?” “Na mit diesen Bedingungen?” “Irgendwas musste ich ja schließlich verlangen und noch jemanden dabei zuhaben der sich mit dem Schwert auskennt wäre ja nicht verkehrt.” “Ich kann mit nicht vorstellen, das Jack irgendwie mit uns abhängen wird, wie du es gesagt hast.” “Ich kenne solche Typen, die brauchen manchmal ein wenig ermuntrung .” Eric sah Kyle skeptisch an. Sicher, er hätte nichts dagegen wenn Jack sich ihnen anschließen würde, warum auch. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhehlen das er angst oder besser gesagt Respekt vor dem großen Jungen hatte. Er hoffte nur das diese Sache wirklich ohne Probleme verlaufen würde. “Wir sind Ihnen wirklich sehr dankber.” Der Abgesante der Moroianer hatte diesen Satz mindestes zum dritten Mal gesagt seid Emilia Cinderdrake aus dem Transporter gestiegen war. Wie die meisten Moroianer ähnelte er einer Planze mit einer Knospe als Kopf. Direkt auf dem Kopf war irgendwo der Mund aber anhand der Körpergröße des Moroianers war das nicht auszumachen. Allerdings meinte er es wirklich ernst. Die Morotianer galten als friedliche und freundliche Spezies. Keine Übehrtreibungen. Etwas durchaus willkommenes für Emilia Cinderdrake die von Schmeichelein nichts hielt. “Bitte”, sagte sie. “Wir versuchen möglichst schnell auf alle Gesuche zu reagieren.” “Dennoch, es ist uns eine Ehre.” “Sie sagten das es etwas sehr dringendes sei das sie uns zeigen müssten”, sagte Emilia Cinderdrake nachdem sich die Türen des Liftes geschlossen hatten. “Warten Sie bitte noch einen Moment Meisterin”, sagte der Abgesandte. Der Lift war in einer langen Glasröhre eingelassen und die Fahrt ging über den ganzen Weg von der Landeplattform bis tief unterhalb des Gebäudes. Wie auf vielen Planeten bot Emilia Cinderdrake sich eine große und scheinbar endlose Stadt an. Der Verkehr in der Luft war zwar weniger Dicht als es für so eine Stadt üblich war aber trotzdem schossen die Fahrzeuge in regelmäßigen abständen am Glaslift vorbei. Die Sicht auf die Stadt und den freien Himmel verschwand als der Lift in den Boden tauchte. Hier verschwand das Glas und wich Metall. Mit einem sanften Ruck stoppte der Lift und die Türen schoben sich beiseite, so als würde man die Faltwand einer Dusche aufschieben. Der Abgesandte wartete bis Emilia Cinderdrake neben ihn trat bevor er weiter ging. Sie passierten eine lange, verglaste Wand durch die man lange Gänge aus Schränken sah. Viele Arbeiter gingen umher und nahmen Datenpads aus den Schränken oder legten welche zurück. “ Wir haben hier unten so viele Dinge zu lagern, das uns leider erst jetzt aufgefallen ist das etwas fehlte.” Der Abgesandte führte Emilia Cinderdrake durch die Straßen die umreihten von den Schränken gebildet worden waren. Vor einem der Schränke blieb er stehen und holte ein Controlpanel hervor. Er gab einen Befehl ein und ein kleiner Roboter in der Form eines Tellers mit kleinen Ärmchen surrte herbei und holte etwas aus dem oberen Schränken. Vorsichtig glitt er hinab und reichte dem Abgesandten ein Datenpad. “Vor einigen Jahren experimentierten wir mit schweren Sprengstoffen”, erklärte der Abgesandte. “Allerdings wurde die Testreihe durch einen Erlass der Regierung verboten. Die drei hergestellten Sprengsätze wurden deaktiviert und hier eingelagert. Bei einer Prüfung vor wenigen Tagen stießen wir dann auf ein leeres Lagerfeld. Deshalb haben wir sie kontaktiert.” “Sie befürchten jemand würde die Bomben hier einsetzen.” “Nein, Sie missverstehen mich. Unsere Spezies besitzt keinen Drang so etwas wie Waffen zu benutzen. Die Bomben waren für die Zerstörung von Bergen gedacht gewesen.” “Also nehmen Sie an jemand von einer anderen Welt hat diese Bomben gestohlen.” “Wir nehmen es an. Es handelt sich um drei Bomben unterschiedlichster Sprengkraft. Eine mit der Kraft sagen wir mal ein kleines Transportschiff zu zerstören. Die zweite könnte schon ein Gebäude Sprengen und die dritte sogar einen Stadtteil.” “Das klingt sehr bedrohlich”, sagte Emilia Cinderdrake. “Weiß jemand im Galaktischen Rat schon etwas davon?” “Wir haben unseren Gesandten informiert und es wird erörtert werden. Allerdings haben wir die Crusader gerufen weil ich glaube das eine Bombe bereits benutzt wurde.” “Sind sie sich sicher?” “Vor einigen Jahren kam es zu einer mysteriösen Explosion in einem ihrer Transporter. Es gab dabei einen Toten wie ich herausfand.” “Das stimmt”, sagte Emilia Cinderdrake und ihre Augen wurden zu schlitzen. “Könnte es eine der Bomben gewesen sein?” “Die Bomben sind so konzipiert das sie sich selbst bei der Explosion so vernichten das sie keine Spur zurücklassen.” “Das erklärt auch warum wir keinen Sprengstoffrückstand fanden. Aber wer könnte die Bomben gestohlen haben?” “Nun, damals hatte wie Anfragen von einigen Waffenhändlern die die Bomben für ihre Kunden erwerben wollten, aber ansonsten interessierte sich niemand dafür.” “Kann man zurückverfolgen wer die Bomben alles Eingesehen hat.” Der Abgesandte reichte ihr das Datenpad. Es war komplett gelöscht worden. “ Wer auch immer die Bomben gestohlen hat, er wusste seine Spuren zu verwischen. Allerdings, wenn er damals die Bombe an dem Transporter benutzt hat, warum hat er gezögert die anderen Bomben zu benutzen?” “Deshalb haben wir Sie gerufen. Man sagte uns das die Crusader Experten sind solcherlei Dinge herauszufinden.” Emilia Cinderdrake seufzte wenn sie daran dachte was noch vor ihr lag. “ Zunächst einmal muss ich meinen Rapport beim Tempel machen, danach brauche ich sämtliche Berichte über einreisende nicht Morotianer vom Datum der Einlagerung der Bomben bis zur Explosion des Transporters.” “Ich werde alles notwendige Veranlassen”, sagte der Abgesandt und verbeugte sich tief. Dann ging er fort und ließ Emila Cinderdrake mit dem kleinen Schwebe Roboter zurück. “Du wirst mir auch nicht weiterhelfen können”, seufzte sie und gab ihm das Datenpad zurück. Fargos Muldoon betrat grade sein Büro als der Summer eine eintreffende Nachricht meldete. “ Nachricht annehmen”, sagte er und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. “ Auf dem, in die Tischplatte eingelassenen Display erschien das strenge Gesicht von Emilia Cinderdrake. “ Es gibt ein großes Problem Fargos”, sagte sie. “Anscheinend hängt der Absturz des Shuttles bei dem Meister Novac starb und der Diebstahl von drei experimentellen Bomben aus dem Archiven der Morotianer zusammen.” “Das ist besorgniserregend”, sagte Muldoon und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen Bart. “Gibt es Hinweise auf den Dieb?” “Nichts. Ich werde die kompletten Anreiseprotokolle durchgehen müssen. Ich brauche außerdem die Reiseroute von Meister Novac und Meister Moongrave. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwelche Zusammenhänge.” “Ich werde sie dir zusenden lassen.” “Wenn es sich bewahrheiten sollte, das diese Bomben wirklich für den Absturz des Transporters verantwortlich sind, haben wir noch ein weitaus größeres Problem.” Wie üblich hob Muldoon nur eine Braue anstatt nachzufragen. “ Es gibt noch zwei weitere Bomben, mit stärkerer Wirkung. Man könnte sogar eine kleine Stadt damit zerstören.” “Das ist in der Tat bedenklich. Was mich allerdings noch viel mehr sorgt, ist das bis jetzt noch niemand die anderen Bomben benutzt hat. Und warum hat er die erste an einem Transporter der Crussader benutzt?” “Ich werde mich bemühen es herauszufinden Fargos”, sagte Emilia Cinderdrake nach kurzem schweigen. “ Ich weiß du wirst dein Bestes geben”, nickte Fargos Muldoon lächelnd. “ Bis wir uns wiedersehen”, sagte sie. “ Bis wir und wiedersehen”, gab er zurück und starrte dann auf den schwarzen Bildschirm. Gab es da einen Zusammenhang? Hatten Novac und Moongrave etwas herausgefunden und wurden deshalb ausgeschaltet? Ohne Zweifel, das ganze sah nach einem Attentat aus. Aber wenn dem so war, warum hatte Moongrave dann im Nachhinein nichts gesagt? Die Ärzte sagten zwar damals, das sein Gehirn in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, aber ein so gravierender Gedächtnisverlust? Doch was Muldoon am Meisten störte, war die Zeit. In all den Jahren, was war aus den Bomben geworden? Wofür brauchte man sie ? Vor seinem geistigen Auge schwebte ihm die Pericon. Ein lohnendes Angriffziel und es war damals schon bekannt. Hatte man es darauf abgesehen? Aber warum dann alle drei Bomben stehlen? Warum nicht das Archiv sprengen und alle Hinweise vernichten? Jetzt würde Muldoon alles dafür geben wenn Rowan hier gewesen wäre. Er hatte bei solchen Dingen immer ein gute Idee und oft war es die Richtige. Muldoon seufzte. Draußen war es schon dunkel geworden. Vollmond, heute war Vollmond und man könnte mit Hilfe der Sternenwarte im Stadtzentrum die Mondstädte sehen. Als Muldoon Schüler gewesen war, hatte es dorthin einen Ausflug gegeben. Vielleicht sollten sie das mit den neuen Schülern auch tun wenn sie sich ein wenig eingelebt hatten. Er schweifte ab. Diese Bombensache war so gar nicht sein Ressort. Nicht nur die Pericon, auch der Crusader Tempelkomplex, das Weltrat Gebäude oder viele andere Gebäude und sogar Teile der Stadt konnten das Ziel sein. Aber er durfte sich nicht verrückt machen lassen. Ein Problem gab es jedoch noch das zu klären war. Meyer. Er würde morgen früh als erstes Meyer anrufen müssen und ihm davon erzählen. Es ging hier immerhin um etwas großes und gefährliches. Doch heute Abend würde er nicht den Fehler begehen und den Präsidenten stören. Das hatte er schon einmal und mehr als wüste Beschimpfungen hatte er von Meyer nicht bekommen. Um den Tempelkomplex zu schützen konnte er jedoch schon etwas tun. Er drückte eine Taste neben dem Bildschirm. “ Großmeister Muldoon, gibt es ein Problem?” “Guten Abend, Sind Sie grade alleine Captain”, fragte Muldoon bemüht nicht zu besorgt zu klingen. “ Ja Großmeister. Ist etwas passiert”, fragte Captain Cone. “ Nun, es gibt da eine Beunruhigende Nachricht von Meisterin Cinderdrake. Es könnte sein das jemand eine Bombe in den Tempelanlagen versteckt hat. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist nicht sehr hoch, aber ich will sichergehen. Könnten ihre Männer das diskret prüfen?” “Selbstverständlich Großmeister Muldoon. Ich und meine Männer werden uns sofort darum kümmern.” “Ich danke Ihnen Captain und entschuldigen sie die späte Störung.” “Keine Problem Großmeister. Cone ende.” Muldoon ging hinüber zu seinem Bett und legte seine Schlafkleidung an. An Tagen wie heute fühlte er sich unsäglich alt. “ Licht aus”, sagte er und das Licht im Zimmer erlosch. “ Leise jetzt”, sagte Kyle und spähte hinter dem Baum hervor, der ihm und Jack als Deckung diente. Jack knurrte nur etwas das Kyle nicht verstand. Die Aussicht sich hier raus zuschleichen und außerdem noch zwei Übungsschwerter aus der Übungshalle zu stehlen hatte ihn nicht unbedingt in bessere Laune versetzt. Aber sie brauchten ja schließlich Schwerter um sich zu duellieren. Also war ihnen nichts anderes Übrig geblieben. Jetzt warteten Beide in einem Versteck nahe der Trainingsfläche darauf das die Wache ihren Rundgang beendete. Der Vollmond war zwar einerseits nicht unbedingt günstig für ihr Vorhaben, allerdings sorgte er auch für gute Sichtverhältnisse, da es in der nähe des Trainingfeldes nur spärliche Beleuchtung gab. Ohne etwas gemerkt zu haben ging der Mann wieder den Weg zum Hauptkomplex zurück den er gekommen war. Kyle nickte Jack zu und zusammen schlichen sie zur Trainingsfläche. “Gut, wie wollen wir das regeln”, fragte Kyle. “Derjenige der zu erst trifft gewinnt”, sagte Jack und nahm von Kyle eines der hölzernen Übungsschwerter entgegen. “Das wird einfach”, sagte Kyle und wiegte das Schwert in der Hand. “Fang endlich an”, entgegnete Jack und stellte sich mehr oder weniger in Stellung. Kyle nahm ebenfalls Haltung an. Er hatte schon einen perfekten Plan wie er Jack schlagen konnte, es kam nur auf Geschwindigkeit an. Jack war zwar ziemlich stark und seine Attacken waren es auch, aber Kyle musste einfach nur schneller sein, das war sein Vorteil. Vor allem Jacks nicht unbedingt günstige Haltung würde ihm zu gute kommen. “Auf drei”, sagte Kyle. “ Eins, zwei.... .” “Was haben wir den hier?” Die Stimme die plötzlich hinter Kyle ertönte war unangenehm scharf und steckte voller Befriedigung. Vorsichtig sah Kyle sich um und blickt in das fahle Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes der zufriedenen lächelte. “Tja meine Herren”, sagte der Mann, “damit habt ihr euch grade ein Ticket nach Hause verdient. Duelle sind verboten, noch dazu mit gestohlenen Übungsschwertern.” Er schürzte die Lippen. “Natürlich wenn derjenige von euch dessen Idee es war, dieses kleine Gefecht hier zu veranstalten sich meldete dann werde ich nur ihn melden”, fuhr er fort und begann dabei im Kreis um Kyle und Jack herum zu gehen. Kyle schluckte. Es war das erste mal das er wirklich sprachlos war. Sein Blick wanderte zu Jack der weniger beeindruckt schien. “Nun wenn der Schuldige sich nicht freiwillig meldet, vielleicht will dann derjenige von euch der verleitet wurde sagen wer es war? Es wäre doch sehr dumm für den Fehler eines anderen die Konsequenzen zu tragen, oder?” “Ich”, sagte Jack und trat vor. “Es geht doch”, lächelte der Mann dünn. “Dann geh schon mal deine Koffer packen.” “Hören Sie nicht auf ihn Meister”, sagte Kyle. “Es war meine Schuld.” “Ein schuldiger reicht mir Junge”, sagte der Mann und sah Kyle abschätzig an. “Vielleicht beim nächsten mal.” “Da seid ihr ja.” Hinter dem Mann tauchte plötzlich noch jemand auf. Es war Meister Hart. “Hatte ich euch nicht gesagt ihr solltet an der Halle auf mich warten? Na ja ist ja nichts passiert wie es scheint. Oh, guten Abend Desothes, was machst du hier draußen?” “Hart, was für ein Zufall”, sagte der Mann Namens Desothes und er klang wenig erfreut. “Ich habe grade diese beiden Schüler hier ertappt wie sie sich mit gestohlenen Schwertern ein Duell liefern wollten.” “Ein Duell? Die Beiden? Mit den Schwertern”, fragte Marvin Hart und deutete auf Kyle und Jack. “Natürlich diese Beiden”, sagte Desothes frostig. “Siehst du sonst noch andere Schüler hier?” “Ich fürchte”, sagte Marvin Hart und lächelte schief, “das du hier einem Missverständnis aufliegst.” "Ach ist dem so?” “Aber natürlich. Ich hatte diese Übungsschwerter nach dem Unterricht mitgenommen und auf meinem Zimmer vergessen. Diese beiden Schüler waren noch bei mir um etwas über den Unterricht zu erfragen. Tja und wie du siehst habe ich nicht auf die Zeit geachtet und nun ja, ich habe die Beiden schon mal vorgeschickt und hab mich etwas verfranst. Du weist ja das ich eine Weile nicht mehr hier war.” “Oh ja, was für eine wundervolle Zeit das war”, entgegnete Desothes mit unverholender Feiendseeligkeit. “Erwartest du wirklich das ich diese kleine Geschichte glaube?” “Das steht dir natürlich frei” ,sagte Marvin Hart lächelnd und zuckte mit den Schultern. “Doch steht in dieser Sache mein Wort gegen deines.” “Weißt du Hart, die Regeln hier hast du immer schon gerne gedehnt wie es dir passt. Ich finde es allerdings besorgniserregend in welcher Art und Weise sich das auf andere überträgt. Wenn es nach mir ginge wärest du besser da geblieben wo du herkamst.” “Dann ist es gut das es hierbei auf die Meinung vom Fargos Muldoon ankam.” “Selbstverständlich”, lächelte Desothes düster. “Glaub nicht das du deine kleinen Spielchen hier treiben kannst Meister Marvin Hart. Ich habe ein Auge auf dich und auf diese Beiden da.” Mit diesen Worten machte Desothes auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging davon. “Dann werde ich dich wahrscheinlich demnächst noch öfter bei unserem Training sehen”, rief Marvin Hart ihm gutgelaunt nach und wartet bis er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Dann wandte er sich an Kyle und Jack. “Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen”, fuhr er sie an. “Mal ganz von der Tatsache abgesehen euch erwischen zu lassen, muss es dann ausgerechnet Meister Gartget sein? Da hättet ihr auch morgens zum Frühstück im Essenssaal gegeneinander antreten können direkt vor dem Tisch des Konzils!” “Sind Sie etwa mehr darüber sauer das wir uns erwischen lassen haben ,als darüber das wir uns duellieren wollten”, fragte Kyle ungläubig. “Natürlich über beides”, erwiderte Marvin Hart und Kyle konnte deutlich sehen das er sich bemühte ernst dreinzuschauen. “Hört mal, wir sind hier zwar im Tempel des Crusader Ordens, aber dennoch sind das hier alles Menschen mit verschiedenen Charakteren. Es gibt eben Leute hier mit bestimmten Vorstellungen über das was hier geschieht. Meister Gartget ist zum Beispiel jemand der sich für sehr wichtig nimmt und der sich primär nur um seine Belange kümmert.” “Er scheint sie nicht sehr zu mögen Meister Hart”, sagte Kyle. “Wir hatten unser Differenzen und haben sie anscheinend noch immer, aber das ist jetzt egal. Meiner Meinung nach ist es gut wenn zwei Freunde wie ihr.... .” “Wir sind keine Freunde”, unterbrach ihn Jack. “Wirklich? Tut mir leid aber so wie du dich für Kyle als Schuldigen hingestellt hast und so wie er für dich eingestanden hat, da dachte ich... .” “Nein.” “Hm, na ja jedenfalls nehme ich so etwas nicht ernst, das würde wohl fast Niemand aber natürlich gibt es immer ein oder zwei die das tun. Was ich sagen will, passt das nächste mal einfach ein bisschen besser auf.” “Werden wir bestimmt”, sagte Kyle. “Gut, dann kommen wir zu eurer Bestrafung”, nickte Marvin. “Bestrafung”, fragte Kyle ungläubig. “Na selbstverständlich. Glaubt ihr das ihr einfach so davonkommt wenn ihr euch so dilettantisch erwischen lasst? Nein Strafe muss sein. Ihr meldet euch morgen nach der Ausbildung bei mir am Trainingsplatz.” “Ja Meister Hart”, sagten beide synchron und es klang nicht begeistert. “Dann geht jetzt zurück zur Unterkunft und wenn euch jemand fragt, dann sagt ihm das ihr meine Genehmigung habt noch draußen zu sein.” Die Meiste Zeit des Weges gingen sie schweigende nebeneinander her. Kyle brach schließlich das Schweigen. “ Danke.” “Wofür?” “Das du die Schuld auf dich nehmen wolltest.” “Ob sie mich hier behalten oder rauswerfen ist mir eigentlich gleich”, entgegnete Jack. “Sei doch nicht immer so mürrisch”, sagte Kyle. Jack schenkte ihm nur einen missbilligenden Seitenblick. “Wie dem auch sei, ich finde Meister Hart hat recht und wir sollten Freunde werden.” “Ich habe kein Interesse an so etwas wie Freundschaft und Freunde.” “Dein Pech, einen hast du jetzt. Egal was du davon hältst.” Jack entgegnete nichts, hielt Kyle aber die Tür auf als sie in die Unterkunft gingen. Marvin lächelte, nein er grinste schon fast. Nicht nur das er Desothes Gartget, ein Schnippchen geschlagen hatte, nein er sogar wirklich ein gutes Gefühl bei den beiden Jungen. Aus ihnen konnte echt was werden und sie erinnerten ihn sehr an sich selbst, so als hätte man ihn noch einmal ein paar Jahre jünger wiederbelebt. Beunruhigend war allerdings das sie sich jemand wie Gartget zum Feind gemacht hatten. Desothes Gartget war ein ähnlich ambitionierter Schwertkämpfer wie Marvin, allerdings auf dem Einschwertweg. Bei den damaligen Schwertturnier für Novizen waren sie im Finale auf einander getroffen. Es war das Ereignis, immerhin waren sie beide Schüler von Fargos Muldoon und Orkus Meldorn, beide selbst ehemalige Kontrahenten bei diesem Tournier. Damaliger Sieger war allerdings Meldorn gewesen. Es war ein sogenanntes Rematch und alle dachten Desothes hätte leichtes Spiel. Allerdings bewies Marvin das Gegenteil. Ohne Anstrengungen schickte er Desothes aus dem Ring, er brauchte nicht einmal fünf Minuten. Das lag zum Teil daran das Desothes sich schon als Sieger sah. Keine glaubte das Marvin es mit der speziellen Schwerttechnik von Orkus Meldorn, die Desothes benutzte aufnehmen konnte. Falsch gedacht. Er und Desothes hatten zwar schon vorher nicht das beste Verhältnis, aber seit diesem Tag war es eindeutig so frostig zwischen ihnen das dass Wasser gefrieren würde. Seltsam, denn Meldorn und Fargos Muldoon hatten trotz ihrer Rivalitäten ein gutes Verhältnis. Marvin selbst hegte auch keinen Groll gegen Desothes, warum auch, aber der sah das anders. Andererseits war Marvin auch niemand der sich alles gefallen lies und deshalb ging er seinerseits auf Konfrontation. Bis lang war es bei Wortgefechten geblieben und Marvin gab sich immer größte Mühe sachlich und freundlich zu sein, als würde er nichts von Desothes Abneigung merken. Am Besten war jedoch für ihn erst einmal ins Bett zu kommen. Morgen würde ein langer Tag werden. Marvin verschwand in Richtung des Tempelkomplexes und lies die ruhe der Nacht hinter sich zurück.